Sofía Vergara
Sofía Margarita Vergara Vergara is a Colombian actress, model, and entrepreneur. Biography Sofía Vergara was born in Barranquilla, Colombia to Margarita, a homemaker, and her father, Julio Enrique Vergara Robayo, who produced cattle for the meat industry. Sofía has 5 brothers and sisters. She attended a private bilingual elementary school. Later, Sofía got discovered by a photographer while walking down a Colombian beach and got modeling offers starting her career. She portrays Gloria Pritchett on Modern Family. She is known for her roles as a host on numerous Spanish TV shows and has been on films Chasing Papí, Four Brothers, and Tyler Perry's Madea Goes to Jail. Sofía was married to Joe Gonzalez (1991 - 1993) and has 1 child with him, her son, Manolo. She is now married to Joe Manganiello, who was introduced to her by her Modern Family co-star, Jesse Tyler Ferguson at a party. Career After an appearance in a Pepsi commercial that was broadcast all over her native Colombia, Sofia moved to Bogota at the age of 20, where she worked on the runway and on television. She is the only Hispanic actress who started her career in a U.S. Hispanic Network and successfully crossed over to the general market. When she started acting she was a natural blonde, She would go to auditions and they wouldn't know where to put her because they thought that all Latinos should look like Salma Hayek. Trivia * Ranked in multiple issues of lots of magazines. * Hair is naturally blonde. * Loves to watch soccer games. * Was diagnosed with Thyroid Cancer in 2000. * Created "Peace and Hope for the Children of Colombia" charity foundation in 2001. * Sofia Vergara is Forbes Highest Paid TV Actress. * As a young girl, Sofía was so self-conscious of her thin frame, she used to wear two pairs of jeans to fill out her figure. * On the set of The Three Stooges (2012), perennial prankster and director Peter Farrelly used to affectionately refer to her as Sofia Viagra. * After she divorced, she studied pre-dentistry at a Colombian university for three years. * Her younger sister is actress, Sandra Vergara. * Her ex-husband and current fiancé share the name - Joe. * Her younger brother was deported from the United States to Colombia on May 9, 2011 after being arrested in April; he also had a longtime drug addiction. * Her older brother was murdered in a bungled kidnapping attempt in 1998. She later brought her son, mother and sister with her to live in the United States. * Announced on Jimmy Kimmel Live! (2003) that she had become a United States citizen. 2014 * Engaged to Joe Manganiello after five months together. 2014 * Her salary, like her parent co-stars, for Modern Family is $190,000 per episode. Filmography Film TV Awards Teen Choice Screen Actors Guild Satelitte Awards People's Choice Awards, USA Online Film & Television Association (OFTA) Kids' Choice Awards, USA Imagen Foundation Awards Image Awards Gay and Lesbian Entertainment Critics Association (GALECA) Critics Choice Television Awards ALMA Awards Primetime Emmy Awards Golden Globes, USA Quotes Gallery Sofía Vergara (1).jpg Sofía Vergara (2).jpg Sofía Vergara (3).jpg Sofía Vergara (4).jpg Sofía Vergara (5).jpg Sofía Vergara (6).jpg Sofía Vergara (7).jpg Sofía Vergara (8).jpeg Sofía Vergara (9).jpg Sofía Vergara (10).jpg Sofía Vergara (11).jpg Sofía Vergara (12).jpg Sofía Vergara (13).jpg Sofía Vergara (14).jpg Sofía Vergara (15).jpg Sofía Vergara (16).jpg Sofía Vergara (17).jpg Sofía Vergara (18).png Sofía Vergara (19).jpg Sofia Vergara.jpg Sofía Vergara at PaleyFest 2015 for Modern Family.jpg Sofía Vergara May 2014.jpg Sofía Vergara with Julie Bowen at Hollywood Walk of Fame.jpg Sofia-Vergara-bikini-boobs-throwback-young-1079723.jpg|Sofia Vergara in a bikini Category:Actresses Category:Non-Americans Category:Main Cast Category:Content